Guard Duty
by DancingSamurai
Summary: Dojo and Kasahara on guard duty.  Will they kill each other, flirt, or plain ignore the other.  DojoxKasahara
1. Kasahara's Brother

**I just wanted to say that Kasahara is kind of like me in this fanfic, so personalities don't match up that great. Sorry . **

"I can see why they are making us do guard duty now, but it's eleven at night and I'm tired," Kasahara said as she and Dojo walked down the many aisles of bookshelfs.

"We've got the day off tomorrow, Kasahara-san, stop complaining," Dojo replied. Kasahara straightened up, and yawned, looking forward to the day off the next day, but then remembered they would have to do it the week after, and sighed. They were silent once again as they walked cautiously down the empty library. All they could here was their breathing, which was very subtle. Kasahara closed her eyes, wanting to see how far she could go-the curious girl she was, and bumped into Dojo.

"Sorry, Lt. Dojo! I was just..." Kasahara tried to think of a way not to sound stupid.

"Are you really that tired, Kasahara-san?" Dojo asked, looking at her.

"No! It's just that I was curious to see how far I could go with my eyes closed and I didn't know where I was going, hence having no sight, and bumped into you. I'm not tired," Kasahara told him. He nodded.

"Well, after this round we can sit down at our desks, just as long as you don't fall asleep," Dojo said. Kasahara smiled at the thought of sleep, but blinked quickly as she felt her eyelids drooping. She could make it, Dojo couldn't see her fall asleep, he just couldn't.

Dojo was tired himself, but couldn't say anything in front of his subordinate, especially because she was sarcastic and would hold it over his head. He glanced at his watch, and turned down the hallway. It was fifteen minutes to midnight, they still had six hours before they could sleep, but they could at least sit at their desks for a while. H glanced at Kasahara who was walking beside him, and he noted that she was stepping in all the tiles in rhythm. He ignored it, but glanced again soon. It annoyed him for some reason, and he wanted her to stop.

"OCD much, Kasahara-san?" he asked sarcastically, hoping she would get the hint to stop.

"I don't have OCD you jerk! I'm just bored and don't want to walk on the seams..." she trailed off, lost in rhythm once again. They walked for a few moments, and he sighed. She had been acting weird the past few weeks, and was mildly concerned. When they were halfway back to their desks, he stopped her. He felt her forehead, and noted it didn't feel warm, but her cheeks did.

"What was that?" she asked as they continued their walk.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't getting sick," he answered.

"What's to you if I am?"

"Is it a crime for a lieutenant to be worried about his subordinate?" Dojo asked shortly.

"...No," Kasahara mumbled. They were silent again and didn't speak until they reached their desks.

"Kasahara, what's up with you lately?" Dojo asked, busying himself with papers so he didn't have to look at her. Kasahara blushed madly, but looked down at her desk.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, you've been weird, and I was just wondering if something was wrong," Dojo told her, then quickly added: "As your superior, I feel I might be able to help." Kasahara took a deep breath, swallowing a sob, not wanting to cry in front of Dojo. She knew that she needed to talk to someone about it.

"My brother is...Well he...He was...Dojo, my brother's in jail," she clenched her fists. Dojo held his breath, not expecting something like this. He had to look at her now. He swiveled around in his chair, and turned her chair so she had to look at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"He was stealing from the library! He was the robber who came here last month, the one I wouldn't look at. That was my brother, Dojo," she said, her eyes filling with tears. Dojo remembered that, he had caught that robber, not knowing it was his subordinates' brother. "I know that he deserves to be caught, but...Dojo, he's been sending me hate mail." Dojo shook his head in disapproval for her brother.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he wanted to know.

"I didn't know how and couldn't. I'm sorry..." she said, and wiped away her tears. Dojo burned with hate for that man in him. When he saw him again, he would make sure he was sorry for what he did, sending his sister hate mail, it wasn't right, especially since she was fighting for the freedom of books. He put a hand on her shoulder, and pulled her close to him, and hugged her gently. She didn't squirm, but cried on his shoulder.

"It's all right, Kasahara-san. Don't think about him, he's just mad," Dojo tried to make her feel better. She took a deep breath, and pulled away.

"I know, but they were very...not nice, and he swore at me, and cursed me, and said that when he saw me next he would hurt me," Kasahara rubbed her eyes, and sighed. Dojo bit his lip and thought poorly of her brother. 'When I find him... oh when I find him. His own sister for crying out loud! He must know how fragile she is, he must! Does he think she's gonna get him out? She's better than that, I know she is. He better rot in Hell for sending his sibling hate mail...' Dojo thought more bad things about her brother, and very explicitly.

"I'll make sure he doesn't anymore, Kasahara-san. I'll call up the prison, you won't be getting any more mail," Dojo told her, and dialed the prison on his cell. She listened to him talk, her breath shaky as she remembered the last letter he sent. He threatened to tell their mom and dad that Kasahara was in training, not just a librarian. They would certainly take her home if they found out, and she couldn't let that happen.

Dojo hung up, and went back to work, and Kasahara pretended to, her mind blank and hands shaking.

* * *

**God I suck XD**

**Kasahara is kind of like me in this, sorry, I didn't know how to write her character, hence this being my first Library War fanfic . I will do better, but for the rest of this story, she has to be like this, my other stories will be more accurate ^_^ **

**Thanks for reading! Please press the review button before you leave, and I'll give you a cookie ^_^ (not really, sorry...)**


	2. Poem and Cola

They were quiet for a while, and had nothing to do. Kasahara played Klondike on her computer, but lost interest when it was almost over. She was about to exit out of the game when Dojo said: " You're almost done, finish it." She looked up and saw him watching over her.

"Were you watching me the entire time?" she asked, a light blush spreading over her face.

"What? No, I just happened to get up and see you exit out of a perfect game," he said, no sarcasm in nis voice.

"But I'm bored..." she replied.

"Then I'll finish it," he declared and knelt down next to her. She moved a to her right, away from him, as he finished the game. She had gotten 5000 dollars in fake money, and when the game was over, combining their scores, they got over 7000, beating her last record by 8000.

"Do you play?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"Not usually Klondike, but I play other card games sometimes, and when Komaki is playing, I have to, he loses every time with that smile of his.," Dojo answered and returned to his seat, looking blankly at his empty computer screen. they were silent again, and Kasahara stood up suddenly. Dojo watched her go over to the coffee machine, and smiled a small smile when he saw her get his coffee cup as well as hers. She brought the tray over, and gave him a black coffee, for he had asked her not to put sugar in his anymore.

"Thanks," he nodded, and took his cup.

"I'm going to go for a walk around, I'll be back soon," she told him, holding her mug in her cold hands.

"All right, don't get lost, "Dojo told her. She turned and walked down the tiled floor, stepping in the squares. Now, instead of being annoyed with her, he thought she was rather cute doing that. He watched her until she disappeared and he was alone. Sipping his coffee, he got out his notebook, and read some of the poems he had written. He made sure no one knew that he wrote, for they ask to his works, and he couldn't allow that. Some were very depressing, others stupid, there were a few hopeful ones, and finally, he stopped and looked at one poem. He had wrote the day he met Kasahara. It wasn't mushy or lovey or anything, but just a poem about her. About her personality, appearance, and eyes, mostly her eyes, how eager and determined they were.

If anyone every saw the title of the poem they would think it was a love poem or something, for it read: 'Kasahara Iku, who she is really is a mystery.' He smiled, and went back a few pages, then found one that he liked, and ripped it out. She had never seen his handwriting, nor had he signed the poem, so he wanted to give it her as a gift. He new so she wouldn't be suspicious, he should sign it, but from who was a mystery. He thought about the man who she had always talked about and admired, her Prince Charming. He got a pen and signed the paper: '_From me to you, sincerely, Prince Charming_." He walked to her desk, and opened the last drawer, one she rarely opened, to find it filled with papers. Despite his curiosity, he respected her space, and only placed the envelope on top, then closed the drawer.

Kasahara laughed to herself as she thumbed through a manga book. 'Man this guy is stupid,' she thought, smiling. She had found the book on a cart, and enjoyed it, for she remembered reading the same manga when she was little. Her coffee sat on a table not far from where she was standing. She finished the book and put it back on the cart, then decided to go back. She went through many shelves and took many turns, but couldn't quite find the right way to go. She flinched as she heard someone open a door. Who was it? She looked out of the shelves and saw a man standing in front of the break room. They had opened the door and were stepping inside. He didn't seem familiar, but then again, it was rather dark. She trusted her instincts and went after the man.

She stopped in front of the door, and then took a deep breath. 'When Dojo sees that I've caught this guy, he'll be so proud!' she thought with a smile. She stood in front of the door a second, then opened it quickly, shut it so they man couldn't get out, and quickly took his by the collar, pinning him to the table so fast she couldn't even see his face.

"Got you-" she started.

"Kasahara-san! Get off me!" cried Dojo. She gasped and quickly let go. She felt her face burn red as the lieutenant stood up, and looked at her. "What was that?"

"I thought...well you look different when it's dark," she said, her fists clenched in embarrassment.

"So I'm not allowed to get a cola when I'm thirsty?" he asked, and opened the fridge, pulling out two cans of soda.

"Well, I'm sorry. You should have told me," she said, and took the soda he offered her.

"What, I would cry out into the library 'Kasahara-san! I'm getting a cola! Don't tackle me thinking I'm a thief!'" he said. She couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic.

"That could work," she said, opening the can. She thought she heard a little laugh, but shook her head.

"Anyway, just know I'm me next time, all right?" he asked. she titled her head, slightly confused. This wasn't the strict, fun-hating Dojo from before. He seemed to forgive her.

"All right. Sorry again," she replied. He nodded it off, and took a drink of cola. She followed him back to their desks, hoping he didn't think she was lost.

Dojo knew that she didn't know where to go, for she almost took a few wrong turns and was right behind him. He sat down at his desk, and sighed. He straightened his blue tie which had come loose from the attack. He was a little proud of her, a bit annoyed, but couldn't decide between something. 'Did she know it was me, and was flirting, or did she really think I was a thief?' he thought. His face felt a little warm when thought of her 'flirting' but he shook his head slightly. He glanced behind him to catch a glimpse of her reading something intently on her desk. Her fingers were fidgeting in her lap, and he could a smile spread across her face.


	3. Sincerely, Prince Charming

_Chamomile fields spread before us,_

_The bees humming, birds singing,_

_We smile, a smile ever so sweet,_

_Like honey, so sweet and warm,_

_The grass is soft beneath our feet,_

_The earth cool, the air warm,_

_Contrast is so big, so noticeable,_

_Our eyes sparkle innocence,_

_Not yet taken away from our young lives,_

_We can look new at the old field,_

_Now filled with the chamomile,_

_We have planted and grew, like a free range garden,_

_The sun offered warmth,_

_You offered spirit,_

_and smiles made them grow,_

_You made them grow,_

_your eyes so kind,_

_Hands so gentle,_

_As you planted every seed,_

_One at a time,_

_You made them grow._

_ From me to you._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Prince Charming_

_

* * *

_**yeah, yeah, yeah, I know...writing a poem for fictional characters in a fictional manga/anime is kind of weird, but I think that this doesn't just have a meaning and stuff for Library Wars, it can used for anything really...I hope...If not, I might be a little OCD...anyway, hope you enjoyed reading it XD**_  
_


	4. Hostage

Kasahara blushed madly and reread the poem. 'He must have put this in here a while ago, the paper is a bit crumpled,' she thought. She looked at the beautiful handwriting and sighed. She closed her eyes and hugged the paper against her chest, and leaned back in her chair, and said out loud: "Thank you, my Prince...I love chamomile." She sat like that for a few seconds, then remembered she wasn't alone. She sat straight up quickly and gasped, putting the paper on her desk. She side-glanced at Dojo who was looking at her with a small grin.

"What was that?" he asked, taking a sip of cola. Kasahara didn't look at him.

"I didn't say that, got it?" she said. He smiled and chuckled quietly, something he never, ever did, and went back to work. She put her elbows on her desk, forehead in her hands. 'why do I have to be so stupid?' she thought. She remembered one of her brothers letters, it told her why she was so stupid. She swallowed hard and went back to her computer. She typed something very quickly, then reread, and deleted in. She did this many times, and Dojo practically lost it.

"What are you writing?" he snapped. She thought for a moment, then answered:

"Nothing I guess, I don't know what to write..."

"Then think before you type, all right, it's very annoying like gnats in your ear, only just a bit less annoying," he told her. 'God!' he added in his head.

They were silent once again.

Kasahara doodled chibi's in her notebook, and made one of Dojo. She smiled at it, then wrote his height underneath. She drew another one of her, and put her height, and grinned. They were only two inches apart, Kasahara taller than him, but she made a point about it whenever she could. Kasahara noticed though, that Dojo had grown a quarter inch since they met. She let her head fall gently on her desk, and she fell asleep.

"Kasahara-san! Wake up! Come on..." Dojo shook her gently, and she sat up.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"2:06, I noticed you fell asleep a couple minutes ago," Dojo answered. His hand was still on her shoulder, holding her gently, but he quickly withdrew.

"Oh! I thought it was time to go," she complained. Dojo sighed, and told her to get up. She stood, and looked at him. "What?"

"We're going for a walk. You need to stay awake and alert, and knowing you, you can only do that when you're alone and there's someone after you. We're gonna go separate ways, and I'm going to attack you at random times, you defend yourself," Dojo told her. Her eyes flew open. 'Wait, what did he just say?' she thought. She looked at him stupidly for a minute, so he finally took her hand, and led her to he first bookshelf.

"Walk," he said clearly. She obeyed, and wove between the tall shelves, totally ready for any attack that might come her way.

Dojo mostly wanted to do this to see if she had improved. He had been unable to attend karate with her, and judging by her tackle from earlier, she was improving. He also wanted to see the look on her face when he pinned her to the ground, payback for drawing the chibi's of him in her notebook. He stalked her quietly, and after a few moments, he wondered if she even remembered he was following her, for she went into the restrooms. He stood on the other side of the wall, waiting to watch her walk out. She didn't, and he narrowed his eyebrows. 'What's taking her so long?' he thought. He let down his guard, and looked around the dim, but huge, library.

Someone grabbed his left arm, and pulled him forcefully forward, then caught his other arm, and held them for a few seconds. He ducked and spun, making the other person let go, and put both their arms behind their back, and tripped them, letting go, but they grabbed his hands and sent him down too. He caught a glimpse of Kasahara's face as he held her their on the ground. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong and she eventually gave up. Dojo stood up and took her hand, helping her to her feet.

"You did better, catching the other person off their guard, good idea," he said, and a small grin appeared on his face.

"Yeah, but don't ever do that unless someone knows that you're following them," Kasahara told him.

"What?"

"Stand outside the girls' restrooms, they'll think you're a pervert or something," she smiled, her eyes tired.

"Maybe it would be better just to read," Dojo suggested, knowing she was probably exhausted. She nodded, and went to the fiction section, Dojo preferred the science fiction, and searched the shelves, finding finding one that caught his eye. As he walked back to his desk, he passed Kasahara who was sitting on the floor, reading manga.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She jumped and looked over at him.

"Reading, why? Is it time to go?" she replied, standing up quickly.

"No, we still have three hours. Isn't it uncomfortable on the ground though?" he inquired, looking at the tiled floor.

"No, I like it better than chairs," she sat back down and opened her book once again. Dojo walked next to her, and sat down. She quickly closed the book and looked at him, who was reading sleepily his own book. "Why are you next me?" she asked. He wasn't actually next to her, more of a yard to her right.

"I'm not next to you, and I'm allowed to sit where I want," he replied sharply. He thought she was going to get up and leave, but instead she cautiously opened the book, and started reading again. They were silent for a moments, skimming through their books. Suddenly Kasahara laughed and said something like: "I can't believe he did that," under her breath.

"What?" Dojo asked, looking up from the boring book he had picked.

"Nothing," she answered quickly and shut the book.

"Show me," Dojo said.

"Why do you care?" she wanted to know.

"I'm just bored," Dojo replied, shrugging, then returned to his own book. Kasahara handed him the book, and he laughed. "Heart No Kuni No Alice? You like that?"

"What? I am a girl after all!" Kasahara replied, taking the book from him.

"I know, but I didn't know you that much of a girl," Dojo smiled.

"Hey! There's action and adventure in this. And you can't judge what I like," Kasahara told him, and put the book back, her face softened with a slight blush. She picked up another manga book, and shoved the cover in his face. "There, is that better? Death Note? A murder mystery thing?" she taunted, kneeling and shoving it closer to his face to add emphasis.

"Look Kasahara-san, I don't really-," started Dojo.

"What-?" Kasahara felt her tie be pulled tight, and she fell forward, into Dojo. She hit her head on his knee, then was pinned to the ground. "What the Heck was that?"

"...know," he finished. She looked up at him and literally bit her tongue. She had a strong sense to punch him and get away, but before she had the chance, they heard shuffling. They stood up quickly, and listened again. There was someone in the library

"Kasahara-san, you go that way. Have your gun and fighting ready," Dojo ordered. She went in the direction indicated, Dojo going the opposite way. She rounded shelves and saw no one. Everything was silent until someone grabbed her throat from behind, and she felt something sharp press against the small of her back, and cut her skin.

"Just be silent, and you'll get out of here alive," a mans' voice said. She took a short, shaky and nodded slightly, walking in front of the man, not being able to see his face. He led her to the mens' restroom, and opened a cracked window, making her climb out first before him. They were silent as they walked through the alleys, the dark night slightly illuminated with the coming dawn.


End file.
